Persiana Americana
by jupter
Summary: "Un señuelo... Hay algo oculto en cada sensación..." Creek Tweek cae una noche en la casa de su vecino, un vecino con el que había interactuado antes, a través de una ventana- LEMMON
1. Chapter 1

**Okey... se que tengo que actualizar "Pesadilla", pero estaba inspirada para esto y no lo pude evitar! xD... y p****orque hacia falta mas Creek...**

* * *

Observo otra vez por la ventana. Tal vez parecería un loco, un desquiciado, pero podría jurar que del otro lado de ella, ese chico me estaba provocando... me encantaba que me provocase...

No era la primera vez, todo empezó un día en el que llegué temprano del trabajo, eran algo así como las ocho de la noche. Prendí mi computadora, no sabía exactamente para que, el Internet me aburre, pero ese día no tenía ganas de nada más. Bufé aburrido, definitivamente el Internet me aburre. Me recosté en mi silla, la hice girar un poco, y de un momento a otro me encontraba como un pendejo haciéndola moverse de un lado al otro de mi sala/ habitación /cocina con sus rueditas. Me detuve de pronto, no lo había notado antes, pero mi ventana daba a la ventana del edificio de al lado. Me sorprendí, poco a poco me acerqué, mi persiana me impedía ver con toda la claridad aquella imagen, pero al abrirla descubrí a ese chico. Nunca hablé con el, parecía una persona sumamente extraña, pero al verlo de esa manera era imposible no quedar cautivado. Bailaba al ritmo de alguna canción de rock, tenía puesta una remera verde holgada, unos joggins grises que le quedaban demasiado grandes, auriculares, y estaba descalzo.

**_Yo te prefiero  
fuera de foco,  
inalcanzable.  
Yo te prefiero  
irreversible,  
casi intocable._**

Me vió, mierda, el rubio me había visto, mis mejillas se ruborizaron por completo, me hubiese alejado de no ser porque en ese instante, el de ojos verdes, me sonrió. Me quedé estático, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos se quitó la remera, de manera lenta, y la dejó caer al suelo, ese pecho perfecto, fue descubierto solo para mi deleite, de ninguna manera me iba a apartar de allí. Y así, de prenda a prenda se iba desprendiendo. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan excitado, pero era mas que simplemente eso, no podía dejar de ver a esos ojos verde oliva, y esa sonrisa juguetona.

**_Tus ropas caen lentamente,  
soy un espia, un espectador,  
y el ventilador desgarrandote.  
Sé que te excita pensar hasta donde llegaré.  
Es difícil de creer,  
creo que nunca lo podré saber,  
sólo así, yo te veré  
a través de mi persiana americana._**

"Adios" Luego de haberse sentado en un escritorio y escribir, me enseñó ese cartel, yo, aun estupidizado, simplemente lo saludé con la mano, caminó hasta el interruptor de la luz... oscuridad.

Mañana siguiente, me levanté tarde. ¿Sera porque estuve toda la noche "recordando" al chico? Salí de mi departamento apurado, sin desayunar, ahí lo ví, se subió a su bicicleta, tenía una mochila. ¿Iría a la preparatoria? No debía tener mas que 18 años, mas o menos dos años menos que yo.

Mi aburrido trabajo en esa puta concesionaria de autos, ni por un segundo se alejó de mi mente esa imagen, me sentía un completo pervertido, no podía creer que andaba observando a un niño (Porque la diferencia no era mucha, pero el era menor de edad) ¿Por que me habría montado tal escena? No importaba de verdad, por ese momento solo deseaba que ya fuera de noche.

**_Es una condena agradable,  
el instante previo,  
es como un desgaste,  
una necesidad,  
más que un deseo.  
_**

Volvió a mirarme con esa sonrisa traviesa que provocaba en mi, miles de sensaciones diferentes. ¿Acaso quería que yo fuese y lo violase? Yo, sinceramente, no tendría ningún inconveniente en hacerlo. "Oh, pequeño... lo disfrutas... amas saber que te deseo con todas mis fuerzas, con todo mi cuerpo."

**_Estamos al borde de la cornisa,  
casi a punto de caer,  
no sientes miedo,  
sigues sonriendo.  
Sé que te excita pensar hasta donde llegaré  
Es difícil de creer,  
creo que nunca lo podré saber,  
sólo así, yo te veré  
a través de mi persiana americana  
_**

Otra vez me encontraba como un odioso pervertido observando al niño desnudarse en frente mio, no es que yo sea un viejo, tenía 23 años, pero ya era alguien maduro. Me sentía mal por hacer algo así, es decir, sus ojos solo denotaban inocencia cuando lo veía pasar de día, pero cuando la luna surcaba el cielo, era una especie de vórtice de sensualidad en la que solía perderme.

"Te gusto?" Otra hoja de papel escrita con letras claras y grandes.

Busqué desesperadamente una fibra o algo para responderle, ya encontrada. "Claro que me gustas"

Mierda, me sentía tan lascivo, pero me era totalmente inevitable. Sus ojos verdes me miraban con dulzura, su sonrisa me hacía daño al verse tan aniñada.

"Tu tambien me gustas"

**_Tus ropas caen lentamente  
soy un espia, un espectador  
y el ventilador desgarrandote.  
Sé que te excita pensar hasta donde llegaré.  
Es difícil de creer,  
creo que nunca lo podré saber,  
sólo así, yo te veré  
a través de mi persiana americana.  
_**

Luego de varias semanas con la misma rutina hubo una noche especial. Siempre comunicándonos con carteles hechos con hojas, a plena luz del día ni siquiera nos saludabamos.

"Como te llamas?" Increíblemente nunca antes se me había ocurrido hacer tan simple pregunta.

Su respuesta tardo un poco en llegar "Tweek. Tu?"

"Craig"

De pronto desapareció de mi visión. Salió de su habitación, no entendí el porque, pero dejo la luz prendida así que conserve la esperanza de que en un rato volviera.

**_Lo que pueda suceder,  
no gastes fuerzas para comprender,  
sólo así, yo te veré  
a través de mi persiana americana._  
**

El timbre de la casa me saca de mis pensamientos, habían pasado cinco minutos y el rubio, como ahora sabía, Tweek, no había vuelto.

Pesadamente me levanto de mi silla, camino a paso lento y pesado hasta la puerta. La abro y me maravillo.

-Hola Craig...-

* * *

**Hola! xD espero les haya gustadoo! Craig es todo un pervertido, pedobear, pero bueno... A Tweek le encantaba!**

**Un tributo al gran artista Gustavo Cerati, usando su cancion (de Soda Stereo) "Persiana americana". Espero que se recupere pronto...**

**Espero les haya gustado, a mi me agrado...**

**Besoss, LAS AMOOO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! se que tengo que actualizar "Okey, te amo casa de Clyde", pero estaba con ganas de finalizar esto... **

**Supuestamente era un ONE-SHOT... pero algunas PERVERTIDAS, y no lo digo señalando a nadie xD, me pidieron la conti.**

* * *

No se en que momento comenzó a llover, pero golpeaste a mi puerta y te veías empapado. Mire a la ventana y efectivamente, estaba podía creerlo, tenerte allí, mirándome con tus verdes ojos, pequeñas gotas, como perlas, caían por tu sedoso cabello rubio. Tu piel era mas pálida y se veía mas suave que cuando te observaba por la ventana. En ese momento me quedé estático, tanto tiempo anhelando poder por primera vez tocarte, ser el primero, y ahora nada en mi reaccionaba.

Cerca, estabas demasiado cerca, podía sentir tu aliento frío mezclarse con el mío -Ho-Hola Craig...- Pronunciaste algo tímidamente, era la primera vez que te escuchaba pronunciar mi nombre, sinceramente se oía bien, muy bien, era una de las cosas que me gustaría oír toda las mañanas.

-Hola Tweek- Mi voz sonaba ronca. Observé tus ojos, en ese momento deseé profundamente poder leer tus ojos. Una vez oí a una mujer hablar sobre eso, que los ojos son la ventana del alma, que desde ellos se pueden leer los sentimientos. Habría algo allí?

No pude resistirlo al ver esa sonrisa que se dibujo en tu rostro al escuchar mi voz. Posé mi mano en tu nuca y acorte la distancia entre nuestros labios así comenzando un beso apasionado.

_**Un señuelo  
hay algo oculto en cada sensación  
ella parece sospechar  
parece descubrir  
en mi debilidad  
los vestigios de una hoguera**_

Al separarnos observo como tiemblas fuertemente, tus ojos están llorosos. -Que te pasa?- Pregunto algo asustado, tal vez todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento no estaba bien.

Te dejas caer en mi cama, aprietas los ojos con fuerza. -Me gustas, Craig...- Me dijiste desviando la mirada -Eres mas lindo en persona- Agregaste. No pude evitar sonreír al notar la dulzura en tu voz, movías las piernas infantilmente, se te veía tan inocente... Miraste al techo. -Me gusta tu departamento...- Eres increíblemente cautivador.

-Tu madre sabe que te fuiste?- Pregunte cortando al instante ese ambiente. Un gesto de incomodidad se informó en tu cara, te paraste, caminaste de un lado a otro de la habitación y llevaste una mano a tu mentón. Dirigiste tus, ahora, entrecerrados ojos hacia mi, una mirada un tanto lasciva? -No creía que mi madre hubiera aprobado lo que yo quería hacer- Me respondiste acercándote peligrosamente a mi.

Te diría que en ese momento no quería arruinar toda tu inocencia, pero estaría mintiendo, quería hacerte el amor como nadie en el mundo, que gimieras mi nombre a los cuatro vientos.

_**Oh mi corazon se vuelve delator  
traicionandome  
por descuido  
fui victima de todo alguna vez  
ella lo pouede percibir  
ya nada puede impedir  
en mi fragilidad  
**__**es el curso de las cosas**_

Esta vez yo me encamino hacia tu persona, te tomo de la cintura atrayéndote a mi. Sin pedirte permiso, porque se que lo deseas, te quito la camisa rápidamente, tu piel brillaba, estaba húmeda, pequeñas gotas caían.

Tus finos dedos se posaron en los botones de mi camisa, al ver que te concentrabas demasiado en tu labor sonreí. Torpemente te deshiciste de mi camisa, depositaste un suave beso en mi pecho que hizo que inconscientemente soltara un leve gemido, una leve carcajada salió de entre tus labios.

¿Me querías volver loco?

-Te deseo- Abro los ojos de golpe al oirte decir eso. Mas no me había preparado para lo siguiente. -Me enamore de ti... Espero que te hagas cargo de lo que provocas en mi.-

Definitivamente me lo hacías a propósito.

_**oh mi corazon se vuelve delator  
se abren mis esposas  
Un suave latigo  
una premonicion  
evocan llagas en las manos  
un dulce palpito  
la clave intima  
se van cayendo de mis labios  
Como un mantra  
de mis labios.  
**_

Tus pantalones, unos viejos joggings, ya se encontraban abajo, solo tus boxers que exhibían una evidente ereccion, los míos, también. Tus manos se apoyaron en mi pecho, despacio, me empujaste, dejándome sentado en mi cama. Un beso en la boca, y uno en el cuello, y en el pecho, luego en el abdomen. Se me erizo la piel de todo el cuerpo al sentir como posabas tus labios en "esa" zona tan sensible en mi. Se sentía tan bien.

Mi mano agarró tu cabello rubio, era tan suave. Gemí fuertemente y volviste a reírte estrepitosamente, de seguro mi cara se puso como un tomate en ese momento. Ahora, un cálido y húmedo tacto recorre mi hombría. Ya no pensaba en lo mal que estaba eso, no me importaba, lo importante en ese instante eramos solo tu y yo.

-Po-por favor... M-me vengo- Dije entre jadeos, no estaba dispuesto a manchar tu perfecto y palido rostro con mi esencia.

-Es lo que quiero- Me dijiste con tu sonrisa infantil.

Sin poder evitarlo me corrí en tu boca y también manché tu cara. Como lo lamente, pero te veías tan bien, te veías demasiado bien. Te lo tragaste, te relamiste, siempre mirándome con tus verdes ojos felinos.

Deshiciste el camino de besos, pasando por mi abdomen, escalando por mi pecho y subiendo hasta mis labios. Tus manos fueron a mi cara, las mías a tus caderas. Decididamente bajé mi mano hasta tu miembro, pude palparlo, estaba necesitado. Mi cara no podía demostrar mas satisfacción al notar como te ruborizaste.

Me levanté, ya no lo podía aguantar mas, te recosté con cuidado en mi colchón, te miré a los ojos y solo asentiste. Era ahora o nunca, pero antes debía hacer algo... junte todo el valor que tenía -Te amo- Dije sintiendome aliviado por poder hacerlo. Tu me miraste una vez mas con tus ojos verdes, sonreías radiante y con la piel perlada por el sudor.

Coloqué tus piernas sobre mis hombros, lamí tres de mis dedos y posé el primero en tu virginal entrada. Lo hice tan lento como pude. Un fuerte gemido se te escapó. Proseguí con mi tarea, otro dedo, y a ese le siguió otro, me sentía feliz de saber que solo yo te podía ver así en ese momento, retorciéndote de placer debajo mio.

-Te quiero, Craig...- Me recordaste -Ya puedes comenzar-

Me acomode entre tus piernas y entré sin mas ceremonias, lo ansiaba con toda mi alma. Gemiste fuertemente, de manera tan aguda que casi parecías mujer, mis gemidos eran mas roncos.

Moviste tus caderas dejándome en claro que podía comenzar a moverme. Todo mi ser se lleno de placer al notar tu estreches, eras tan perfecto, besé tu delgado abdomen para calmarte, se veía que dolía.

Cada gemido por tu parte me hacía mas feliz, se notaba que poco a poco comenzabas a disfrutarlo mas. Una embestida mas profunda bastó para que ambos llegáramos extasiados al orgasmo, me corrí en tu interior y tu en mi vientre, fue un instante perfecto.

Me desmorone sobre tu pecho.

-Te amo- Me dijiste en un instante.

Con mis ultimas fuerzas te respondí. -Te amo, Tweek-

**____****Un señuelo  
hay algo oculto en cada sensación.**

No pudimos dormir demasiado, solo una hora, debías volver a tu casa antes que tu madre. Te vestiste y te marchaste prometiéndome que volverías.

Cuando cumpliste la mayoría de edad pudimos blanquear nuestra relación. Ahora llevamos 2 años juntos.

* * *

**FIN! xD Bueno, cuanto será mi amor por ustedes. porque esto iba a ser un one-shot jajajaja**

**Gracias por leerlo, espero les haya gustado... y que comenten... si quieren.**

**BESOS LAS AMO!**


End file.
